And evil emanates
by ladyquinte
Summary: It's new year. Firework is in everywhere. Shanks muses on the thought of having another kind of firework. A blue spark of bird shaped firework.


It's new year.

Firework is in everywhere, pirate or not. Shanks chuckles as he looks at his crews. They are preparing for the firework show. Barrels of fireworks that had been acquired weeks before, altogether with liquors, and a side dish of roasted sea king are set on Red Force's deck. All the laughter and cheers in the air.

Shanks takes a gulp on his favorite sake contently.

"What an energetic night." he commented at the presence of familiar burnt tobacco scent.

"You'll think that they are cooking something… something fishy." he added.

Ben smirks. "You bet."

"I heard that they purchased fireworks in highest quality."

"Really? When we could only afford the cheapest sake?"

"Well, they only do it once a year, you can drink anytime."

Both of them watch with amusement as the crews bugger the navigator. They'll start igniting firework on navigator's call, since the person is the only one who can tell time by looking at the night's sky with most preciseness (more than others anyway).

That person calls for Shanks. "Happy New Year Captain! Do us the honor and lit the first firework!"

A round of cheers and cheers.

"Me? Really?"

That person hands him a fire igniter and Shanks accepts gladly. "What about you Ben?" he looked back to his first mate.

"I'll wait here. Have fun."

Shanks laughs.

He looks at his crew, who points to one set of huge firework shaped like a… bird? And it is blue.

_Well… this kinda reminds him of someone. Did they really?_

Amused looks anywhere, Shanks realizes this is indeed intentional. The crews had grown familiar with his antique to certain commander man from Whitebeard Pirate. Shanks cracks a big laugh.

"Happy New Year, Captain!"

"Happy New Year."

He lits the fireworks.

It shoots through the night sky, making a way for sparks shaped like a beak, and then head appears, followed with wings and the most magnificent tail ever. All in brightest blue and yellowish orange and more red.

Shanks watches with amazement.

He had seen something similar long time ago. Not only in the span of last year and before, but decades. The first impression that he'll never forget. The prettiest most gorgeous creature in the sea. Blue light and red fire under the stars, looking nonchalant as he flew unperturbed across the now calmer sea. The creature, magnificently winged flame, recognized him and then perched on the railing. No longer covered in flame, a young looking boy looked at him with a head tilt before talking in the most bored expression one could mutter. Just then Shanks remembered he had hold his breathe, never letting his eyes go from the apparently zoan fruit user. And somehow in his heart, he recognized something, a feeling, that grew (later he realized that it was longing).

"It's a phoenix! What to start our parade, captain!" Another shouts and laughter pulled Shanks back to the present time. He had been lost in thought. Shanks smiles.

"Lit another one, captain!"

Shanks laughs and complies.

.

"So that's what they were cooking." Shanks bit skewered sea king meat and sighs contently at the taste. One would say meat goes best with booze and he ain't going to contradict that. Not now, not ever, probably.

"Apparently." Lucky Roo follows suit with his own version of giant skewered meat.

"We're almost reaching the old man's territory. Wanna go and visit?"

Shanks chuckles. _Am I that easy to read?_

"They hate to see me. Moreover… so early in the year." He sighs again, smiling. "But tempting tho. I'll talk with the navigator, that is if he's sober enough."

"He'll be."

Roo leaves with with a knowing smirks, that tells the Red Hair captain that they most probably had expected this too. Nah, he is not complaining.

"Well, since the old men and the crews will be partying all night, does it mean that I could finally have my time alone with Marco? He couldn't get drunk, that phoenix."

Shanks would clap his hand with evil excitement if only he still has his other hand. "Or maybe… just maybe, since he got to take care the ship alone, I could get my chance capturing him and have my way with him."

And just like that, a series of maniac laughter emanates from the side where Red Hair Pirate captain sits for the rest of the night.

.

.

A/N. I woke up this morning and suddenly had this idea in the mind? I also had this inspiration from a fanart I found in pixiv. I will put the link in this A/N once I found the source. It is one beautiful artwork. Anyway... thank you for reading and happy New Year!

.

Update! I found it. I'll put twitter link since FFn kinda approves twitter, and there is link to the pixiv source in the twit. ^^

/hanago205/status/1214059744874205184?s=20


End file.
